


夜谈

by Quartettsatz



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), M/M, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Slash, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:31:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quartettsatz/pseuds/Quartettsatz
Summary: 内战后，未来学家与至尊法师的深夜相谈。





	夜谈

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文存档。文中有涉及医学的内容，虽然咨询过专业的朋友，但无法保证全部正确，请不要以此作为参考。

夜谈

Stephen Strange很少看电视。当然了，他在纽约的圣所有信号覆盖，甚至还安装了Wi-Fi网络。但是一个吵闹的方盒子并不是必需品：在他打开电子产品之前，居住在天花板缝隙里的妖精们就会飞下来，唧唧喳喳地讲述今天的新闻。说真的，同时听懂几种偏僻语言的报道并不容易。尤其当新闻内容充斥着复杂的政坛动态时。他不需要知道那么多，鉴于最近听到的消息中反复出现这样几个词：复仇者、内战、国际通缉、钢铁侠、美国队长。Stephen挥挥手把妖精们赶回去，坐下来闭上眼睛假寐。  
进门时脱下的斗篷托着茶盘飘过来，在寂静的圣所里制造出倒水和茶杯碰撞的声响。Stephen睁开眼睛，接过杯子示意斗篷离开。那块性格执拗的红布却伸出一个角抓住他肩膀，用力把他往门口带。  
Stephen举手告饶：“好的好的，我知道了。且让我们看看，除了不安分的黑暗势力，还有哪位访客执意要在深夜打扰一位劳累的可怜法师——”  
打开门，他突然顿住了。很少有人会在深夜来访，就像很少有人会在夜里还戴着墨镜。“嗨，Stephen。”来人摘下墨镜，露出一双棕色大眼和淤青的眼眶。他扯开嘴角，“我很抱歉但我必须指出一点，你可爱的小红斗篷似乎想要把我轰出去。看在一个伤病号不辞辛苦深夜来访的份上，请你……”

Stephen深知Tony Stark紧张时就会格外话多的特点。他熟练地忽略那些弯弯绕，找到“伤病号”这个关键词，然后直接把Tony拽进来，指着坐垫：“坐。”  
小个子男人满脸不情愿地盘腿坐下，盯着对面的法师。斗篷关上门，又飘回来，悬浮在前者头顶。Stephen抢在他又开始满嘴跑火车的前一秒抛出了问题：“是什么伤病让你选择坐车过来，而不是飞过半个曼哈顿一头撞进我的阳台？”  
“噢得了吧，我亲爱的老法师（master）——”  
Stephen皱眉。“我是博士（doctor）。”  
“好吧，博士。钢铁侠的心脏有些不太舒服，所以他选择坐车来拜访奇异博士。”钢铁侠翻了个白眼。他一如既往，熟练地扮演一个混账。Stephen忍住没告诉他，当脸上带着淤青的时候，一个白眼并没什么说服力。  
“作为科学家，你应该知道准确表述的重要性。我认为你的心脏并不只是’不太舒服’。”  
“噢你可真难缠，双料博士。详细点来说，应该是我的左臂有时会整个麻掉，而一块砸上胸口的盾牌恰好加重了症状。谢天谢地我断掉的肋骨没有插进肺里。对对对，我知道那些所谓缺血性心梗、血液感染、瓣膜堵塞……别急着打断我，Stephen，这个我们之后再说。事实上，”他深吸一口气，“我是来请求帮助的。”  
“你以前从未选择求助于魔法。”Stephen端到嘴边的茶忘了喝，又放了回去。“你一直都信仰科学。”  
“是啊，我在信仰上花了六亿美元，却还是连一句再见都来不及说。”他撇了撇嘴角。  
这不对。Stephen不动声色地观察着Tony。一个脸上带着不加遮掩的瘀伤和黑眼圈、头发没有打发蜡、用满不在乎的语气谈论自己心理创伤的斯塔克，大概离坏掉不远了。

Stephen走神了，他的思绪回到数年之前。那时，他还是世界上首屈一指的神经外科医生。他站在纽约的公寓窗前，俯瞰整个曼哈顿的灯火。长岛港口的灯光在远处明明灭灭，像是无数生灵的眼睛。起居室的电视开着，播报着Stark工业的新闻，他闻声回过头，看到无数镜头追随的、天才发明家的笑脸。他睿智、迷人、高傲而意气风发，同样站在一个时代的顶峰。Stephen重新把目光投向窗外，看到一具金红色的盔甲在夜空中呼啸而过，掠过他的窗前，划出一道闪耀的轨迹，隐入星光里。  
“嘿，Stephen？博士，有听到我说话吗？你在哪个宇宙？”Tony把手伸到他眼前晃了晃，被一把抓住按回去。“我很好，我听着呢。”  
“听着，Stephen。我知道这种请求也许很荒谬，但请你，请你听我说完。”Tony上身微向前倾，认真地睁大了眼睛。“你有逆转时间的能力，我只是想知道，你能不能把我送回内战那会儿——不用太远，就把我送到西伯利亚那个时间点。我已经不再妄想和他们好好谈判或者回到索科维亚了，我只是不想把他们逼到无路可走。我知道这很难，但是，求你了，Stephen。”  
Stephen的话在喉咙里卡住了。他想要收回心灵魔法，但是晚了。一种难以言表、令人窒息的痛苦和绝望将他淹没。短短几秒内，他的脑海中涌入了怀疑、动摇与自我厌恶，还有焦虑与恐慌。它们像一群困兽，歇斯底里、哭泣号啕。双手受伤时的记忆卷土重来，他用力呼吸着，想要从铺天盖地的负面情绪中摆脱。Tony，这一切的来源，平静地看着他。那些血淋淋的记忆慢慢退潮，把他甩上思维的彼岸。顾不得擦掉额头上冷汗，Stephen抬起手紧握住胸前的阿戈摩托之眼。那赐予他读心能力的绿色宝石沉默地闪烁着，像一颗生机勃勃的心脏。

“Tony，你知道我和多玛姆谈判时的感受吗？我不断地死掉又复活、失败又重来。这不算什么，最可怕的是，我有每一次死亡时的记忆。我记得某次循环里，自己的脑袋掉在这个地方；我记得某次循环里，那儿会突然飞出一块碎石把我切成两半。是的，我还活着，可是全身上下没有一处完好，每一根骨头、每一个器官，都被穿透打碎了无数次。感觉就像全世界的化疗份额都给了我一个人。”  
“最后是你赢了。”  
“我赢了，因为我记住了自己所有的死法，才能避开多玛姆全部的攻击。但是Tony，不是所有事情都这么简单，你应该比我更清楚。我只要循环就够了，你不可以。你们之间没有输赢。  
“我无法改变你的记忆，洗脑的魔法终会失去效力。我很抱歉，Tony，过去是无法抛掉的，除非你把自己一同抛弃。而且，那不全是你的错误，至少你值得一个道歉。你不需要承担全部，你不能选择遗忘，我知道你也不会这么做。你不会的，对吗Tony？”  
对方没有直接回答，他把目光移开。斯蒂芬抛出了第二个问题。  
“……更重要的：假设我能够把时间逆转回几个月之前，而你也成功避免了那场打斗。那么，在队长回来之后，你还会像以前一样，放心地把后背交给他吗？”他的话像一柄锋利的手术刀刺进了Tony的声带。Tony迷茫地看向他，Stephen闭上眼睛长叹一声。在问出问题之前，他就知道答案了。一段漫长的、从未结束且不断加重的PTSD病史：显而易见。

半晌，Tony才找回自己的声音。“我不能——Stephen，我不可能……”他的脸色愈加灰暗，“在那时候，我真的以为他会杀了我……也许我甚至不能再看到他执行任务：只要他举起盾牌，我就会觉得那东西不知什么时候、或者下一秒就会砸到我脑袋上。”他的语速更快了，甚至有些语无伦次。Stephen眯起眼睛打量着他。在不算明亮的灯光下，他能看到Tony额头上细密的汗水。他的呼吸变得急促，左臂开始无法自控地颤抖。  
“该死，我不该说这些的。这不对，我当然知道这不对，我不该去怀疑他，可是我没办法……”他用力握住自己酸痛的左手腕。  
“停下，Tony。你把自己逼得太紧了。”  
一瞬间没有人再说话。Stephen按住Tony的左手：“这几个月你一直失眠、做噩梦。你又开始喝酒了，并且错过了几次重要的公众活动。你做实验时经常出错，还会莫名其妙发怒——不要否认，Tony。我没有入侵过你大厦的监控，也没有买通你的人工智能。我就是知道这些。”  
Tony只是盯着自己的左手：“我有知道你推理过程的荣幸吗，福尔摩斯？”  
Stephen没有笑。“反复的苦恼记忆、睡眠障碍、记忆减退、情感受限、使用成瘾物质、自毁行为：PTSD第五阶段的症状。以及，你的左手告诉我，你的心脏问题比我想象的更严重。再提醒你一次，我是个医生（doctor）。”

牙尖嘴利的Stark难得被噎得说不出话，Stephen飞快地接下去。“你不需要有负罪感。问题根本不在于Rogers隐瞒了什么，在于他根本没有信任过你。他不相信你能够与政府斡旋成功，他不相信你能够保护好其他成员，甚至不相信你在知道真相后，还有理智处理问题的能力。但是，他是美国队长，这个身份给他所有的行为加上了正确的前提，甚至你也这么认为，Anthony。你一直都觉得自己是错误的，而美国队长完美无缺。”他说得口干舌燥，感到血液在身体里奔流，感到Tony的血管在皮肤下细微的跳跃。像是很久以前，他用手术刀割开层层组织、刺探精密的神经系统时，感受到的那种跳动。  
Tony仍然没有说话。Stephen摇摇头，几乎要被他气笑了。  
“想想你信仰的科学，Tony。没有任何定理适用于一切条件，没有什么是完美的。如你所见，道德标杆也会有私心。我的恩师，古一，她也曾从黑暗空间汲取能量维持生命。我刚知道这事情时，也和你一样无法接受，以至于产生动摇。可是我知道，她坚持的事业是正确的，一直以来都是这样。”  
也许是因为回忆，Stephen的声音柔和了很多。  
“所以我选择继承她的事业，相信她，就像我相信你。因为你的目标也是正确的，一直如此。”  
“如果、如果像奥创那次一样呢？就像你所说，没有人永远正确。如果我是错的，如果我像以前一样为人所用？”  
“他们都不懂，所以才会质疑你，Tony。你的武器从来不是盔甲，而是头脑和心。科技和盔甲可以被人盗取利用，而它们不会。”  
“我可以用一晚上的时间变成天文学家，也可以用一晚上变成一个军火贩子、花花公子、战争狂人、政府的走狗，随便你怎么说。这就是脱下盔甲之后的我。”Tony耸耸肩，抬起眼睛看着Stephen。他摆出一张近乎恶劣的笑脸，等着法师的白眼甩过来。很奇怪，他如此享受挑衅别人的感觉，甚至那颗疲惫的、伤痕累累的心脏都为此跳动。  
“别这样，Tony，至少别在我面前扮演一个混蛋，这没用。你只是不知道怎么回应别人的好意——因为你几乎从不曾被好意对待。”

钢铁侠终于消停下来了。他向后一靠，两手撑在身侧，用一副无措的表情对着Stephen。整个人突然软下来，像一只被剥了壳的龙虾（他的确是，Stephen这么想着）。“老天啊，Stephen……你真是我的克星。”他捂住脸，声音从手底下闷闷地传出来，“我几乎就要忘掉被人信任是什么感觉了，你突然来这么一招，我整个人都要疯掉。”  
Stephen歪了歪头，嘴角明显地上挑了一下。  
Tony把手从脸上移开了一点，露出眼睛。灯光下他的眼睛像是两汪潭水，要把人淹没了。“呃，我是想说……我非常惊喜，Stephen。但我觉得，该考虑一下退休的事情了。”  
Stephen眯起眼睛，眉头绞在一起：“退休？Tony，你不是那种会轻易放弃责任的人。除非你说的退休是指——”  
“啊，你真聪明。不枉我那么看好你。”Tony的语气突然变得很轻松。Stephen默默思索着。刻意而为，自我保护的应激机制，具有自毁倾向的患者往往如此。  
“你知道的，Stephen，我可能快要死了，不然我还能怎么摆脱这些事情呢？死亡，死亡是超级英雄的退休仪式。”  
Tony把手放下来，和Stephen对视。后者板着一张脸，勾了勾手指，红斗篷马上落下来，拿起托尼面前的杯子，熟练地换掉凉下来的茶，把一杯新沏好的热茶举到托尼面前。他只好接过杯子喝了一口。“呃……谢谢？你比Dummy聪明多了，甜心。”斗篷抖了抖边角，又飘了上去。  
Tony捧着杯子，袅袅升起的热气模糊了对面的脸。“我知道你要说什么，Stephen。’这位病人，你别想提前退休，我会持续关注你的治疗。’求你，别——不，我不是真的要当一个拒绝所有关心的混蛋。只是，你看，所有关心我的人最后要么失望离开，要么被伤害。Pepper也是，Rhodey也是，连队长也……我不想让你也这样。天啊我把这些说出来了？真的，医生，就这样吧，求你别管我，否则你不会好过的。”  
Stephen死死盯着他，一双绿眼睛像闪动的磷火。  
“有一点你说对了，Tony。我是个医生。在我有点辉煌的职业生涯里，我曾经在手术台上通宵，我曾经徒手操作取出脑桥里的弹头，我曾经在自己脾脏被捅穿的情况下指导别人给我手术。你以为我没见过棘手的病人吗？对我来说，你会比Strange本人更难搞吗？你吓不倒我。Anthony Edward Stark，别想逃。只要我活着，你别想一个人下地狱。”  
好长一阵沉默。  
Tony搓了搓脸。“哇哦，这可真是……停，收起你那副表情，我没哭！我告诉你、我绝对不会被你几句话就感动哭！操，Stephen，你别想给我灌叶绿素汁或者把我绑在手术台上，否则我真会一个人下地狱的。”  
Stephen终于绷不住笑了出来。  
“我可以做你的医生，另一种意义上的。不给你喂药，也不给你开刀。虽然心理医师需要克服移情作用，然而我坚持认为，某些情况下，相似的病史能帮助我更好地进行治疗。”Stephen抬起手。托尼注视着那双手：带着薄茧，修长而骨节分明，隐约能看到细密的伤疤。那双手曾经握着手术刀救死扶伤，后来靠展开法阵守卫众生，方式迥然不同，却一样温柔而有力。“相似的病史。”Stephen又说了一遍，用那密布伤痕的手指了指他的胸口。

沉默又一次降临，但不再令人尴尬。不用刻意去回忆，Tony也能想起自己胸前的伤口。那里被弹片割得千疮百孔，有一个塞着定时炸弹的空洞。在取出反应堆之后，人造皮肤把那里修补得完美无缺，然而还是避免不了添上新的疤痕。他在脑海中描绘那个狭长的盾牌砸痕，回忆着那颗钢铁心脏：银白的金属中闪现蓝色光芒，现在想来竟与阿戈摩托之眼非常相称。  
“那么，给我点建议，医生。”他换了个坐姿，捶了捶酸麻的双腿。  
Stephen站起来，Tony也同样站起来与他对视。  
“作为你的医生，我衷心建议你马上结束这次谈话，并回去休息。停止摄入酒精和过多的糖分，尽量不要沉迷于实验或故意激怒政客。每周至少两次与医生面谈。我知道这些话有很多人对你说过，但他们现在不会再说了。我不一样，我会一直提醒你。哦，最后一条建议：相信Dr. Strange，他是专业的。”Stephen难得戏谑地对他眨眨眼睛，走过去开门。  
Tony跨出门的时候，脚步停了一下。他的手搭在门把上，转过脸来看着Stephen：“我和你需要合同吗？提醒你，Stark有一整个律师团。”  
法师往前走了一步。红斗篷跟在他背后，不知什么时候拿出了一支笔。Stephen一挥手把它赶了回去。  
“神明在上，我会站在你这一边。我会支持你，无论发生什么。”Stephen轻声说。“另外，我是不会让你退休的。即使再和多玛姆谈判一次，我也要把你拽回来。”  
“倘你严守上述誓言，请求神祗让你生命与医术能得无上光荣。”Tony抬头看着他，眼角浮现细小的笑纹。“你看，我记得，你是个医生。博士。”  
Stephen回以微笑。斗篷扔掉了笔，在他们身后转来转去。Tony伸手弹了弹它：“不得不说，你这伙计可真棒。用魔法的表达来说，它有自己的灵魂，对吗？”  
“用科学的表达来说，它是我的’JARVIS’。”Stephen对着斗篷做了个手势，科学家好奇地看过去。他收回手，一直悬浮在两人上方的红斗篷落下来，像是拥抱一般，轻轻裹住了Tony。

Fin.


End file.
